1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-axle hinge, especially to a dual-axle hinge attached to a liquid crystal display to allow a screen to pivot relative to a support.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A liquid crystal display (LCD) comprises a screen, a support and a conventional dual-axle hinge. The conventional dual-axle hinge connects the screen to the support to allow the screen to pivot relative to the support and comprises an adjusting hinge assembly and a lifting hinge assembly. The adjusting hinge assembly allows the visual angle of the screen to be adjusted. The lifting hinge assembly allows the screen to be moved upward and downward relative to the support and has a positioning capability to position the screen at a desired height. The positioning capability may be provided by the friction between a spring and a sleeve or may be provided by a corresponding protrusion and detent. However, the sizes of screens are getting larger so the weight of the screen is also getting heavier. The conventional positioning capability is not sufficient to hold heavier screens in position. Therefore, the screen cannot be positioned at a desired height.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a dual-axle hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.